Watching You
by Mickey3
Summary: Charlie looked at his Dad and smiled. I've been watching you, Dad.


**Watching You  
By Mickey**

STORY STATUS: Completed 11/5/2007

WORD COUNT: 2829

AUTHORS NOTE: The title comes from the Rodney Atkins song with the same name, off the "If You're Going Through Hell" CD. Lyrics can be found at the end of the fic. The first time I heard this song, I immediately thought of Jack and Charlie. Many thanks to my beta, Cyn.

* * *

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his sneakers on the floor. He slid his feet into them then tied them. He stood and walked quietly behind Sara, who was hanging up some shirts in their closet. She squeaked in surprise as he grabbed her around the waist. He turned her around before she could protest and kissed her. She returned it then tickled him so he'd release her.

"You're incorrigible." She laughed.

Jack smiled at his wife and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to head over to Loews and pick up what I need to fix the downstairs bathroom sink. Shouldn't take more than an hour or so."

"Okay, see you later." Sara pulled her husband into a hug and kissed Jack then slapped his rear end. "Get going. Don't forget, you promised Charlie you'd help him put that train set together today before we head over to Dad's for the barbeque tonight."

"Yup." Jack walked down the stairs.

"Daddy, wait!" Charlie called just as Jack opened the front door.

Jack turned to see his son charging him.

Charlie laughed as he jumped into his father's arms and Jack hugged him tightly. "Hey, little buddy, I'll be right back."

"I wanna go too."

"I won't be gone long, Charlie. I promise. Why don't you stay here and keep Mommy company?"

Charlie pouted. "But I want to go with you. Please, Daddy." Charlie gave Jack his best "puppy dogs eyes" look and pouty lip.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Now how was he supposed to resist that? "All right, all right, put the lip away. You can come."

"Yeah!"

"Sara," Jack called out, "Charlie's coming with me. Can you think of anything else we need while I'm out?"

There was silence for a minute, then Sara answered, "Charlie has out-grown his sneakers again. Since he's going with you, why don't you stop at Wal-Mart and get him a new pair. While you're there, you can get some garbage bags, dish soap, and some chips for the barbeque."

"You got it."

Jack bounced Charlie then said, "You've got big feet kid." He tickled his son who giggled loudly and wiggled out of Jack's arms.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Charlie looked up ad Jack. "Just like you, Dad!" Then he took off out of the front door.

Laughing, Jack followed his son. "You little brat! I'm gonna get you."

He chased Charlie around his truck. After four rounds, he caught up with Charlie and tickled him again as he pinned the squirming child to the driveway. Then he realized Charlie wasn't wearing his coat. He stopped tickling the boy and let him up. "Go get your coat, son." He told Charlie.

"Ahhh come on, Dad. I'm not cold. It's nice out today."

It was an unusually warm late September day. Jack decided to let it slid. If Charlie got cold he'd buy him a sweater at Wal-Mart.

Jack unlooked the truck, pulled Charlie's booster seat from behind the seat, and then helped Charlie into the truck. He reached in and grabbed Charlie's seat belt, but the boy stopped him.

The little boy put his hand on his father's, "I can do it."

Jack smiled, "Okay." He threw up his hands in mock surrender. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. Sure enough, with minimal struggle, Charlie buckled his own seat belt. The boy looked at his father and smiled, obviously pleased with his achievement. Jack ruffled his hair then started the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

It was a short drive to the Loews. Jack found a spot close to the front. He was able to find what he needed easily, and they made their way through the store quickly. Jack was glad to see that the line was short.

"Can I have this, Daddy?" Charlie asked as he held up a chocolate bar.

"No way, kiddo. You know you're not allowed to have candy before lunch." He put up a hand to quell the argument before Charlie could begin.

"I'll tell you what, be good for me and we'll go to McDonald's for lunch. How's that?"

Charlie considered it then nodded and put the candy bar back. "Okay."

Jack paid for his items then made his way back to the truck. He put his purchase behind his seat then helped Charlie in. This time, he didn't even try to help the boy with his seatbelt. By the time Jack got to the driver's side and got in, Charlie had his belt buckled. Jack buckled his and they were on their way again.

Within a few minutes, they reached the Wal-Mart. The store was busy, as usual, and Jack had to park towards the end of the lot. He got out of the truck and found a shopping cart. By that time, Charlie had unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. Jack picked him up and put him in the cart. Charlie laughed loudly as Jack ran towards the store making racecar sounds. As soon as they got inside, Charlie pointed to his left.

"McDonald's, Daddy. We made a deal, remember?"

"I know, son, but we have to pick up a few things for Mommy first and get you some new sneakers. We'll go to McDonalds on the way out, Okay?"

Charlie nodded in agreement.

Jack made his way through the store picking up what Sara had asked for then made his way back to the children's section of the shoe department.

"Okay, son, what kind of sneakers do you want?"

"I dunno. Can I get out to look?" He held his arms out and waited for Jack to pick him up.

"Only if you promise not to take off."

Charlie nodded then answered solemnly, "I won't, Daddy. I promise."

Jack lifted Charlie out and set him on the floor. Charlie walked down the isle slowly looking at all the sneakers on the lower shelves. When he got to the ones he knew wouldn't fit, he turned and walked back towards his father.

"See anything you like?"

"No. They don't... ohhh! I want those." Charlie pointed to a white pair with pictures of Superman on them.

Jack pulled the box off the shelf, took one sneaker out of the box, and checked the size. They were two sizes to big. He searched the racks and the overstock shelf to no avail. "Sorry, buddy, these are to big for you and they don't have any in a smaller size."

"Rats." Charlie stomped his foot once, then went back to looking at the sneakers. Ten minutes later, he still hadn't found a pair he liked. Jack was starting to get aggravated. How hard was it to pick out a damn pair of sneakers, for crying out loud? He looked up and spotted a pair of Thomas sneakers that looked like they might fit the boy.

He pulled them down and called Charlie. "How about these?" He was sure his son would like them. Charlie had recently seen the Thomas carton on TV and had instantly fallen in love with the show. It was almost all he ever talked about. Hence the Thomas train set and table Jack had to put together today.

Charlie's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Yeah! Those, Daddy. I want those!" Jack said a silent prayer that they would fit and put Charlie on the little wooden bench behind them. "Hold up your left foot." Charlie did as he was told and Jack removed his boot. Then Jack pulled the left shoe out of the box, removed the paper from the toe of the sneaker, and slid it on Charlie's foot. He tightened up the laces as best he could. "Okay, walk around a little and see how they feel."

Charlie did as he was told. He walked to the end of the isle then turned and walked back towards his dad. "These are good. My toes can wiggle some."

"Stand right there." Jack said as Charlie came to him. "Now lift your big toe up." Charlie lifted his toe and Jack pushed on the edge of the sneaker. They seemed a touch big, but the next size down would probably just fit. "Okay, take it off. We'll get these."

"Okay." Charlie climbed back onto the bench and removed the sneaker. Jack helped him put his boot back on then put Charlie back in the cart. He gave Charlie the box with the sneakers.

"Now can we go to McDonald's?"

"We'll pay for this stuff first, then we'll get go."

They walked up to the register and, after a short wait in line, Jack paid for the items and took Charlie to McDonald's. He ordered a Chicken McNugget Happy Meal for Charlie and a medium coffee for himself. Handing Charlie the bag, he said, "You can eat it in the truck. Remember, no toy until you eat your nuggets."

Charlie nodded and they went out to the truck. Again, Jack put the bags in them back then put Charlie in the truck.

"Thanks, Dad." Charlie said as they pulled out onto the highway. Charlie pulled his fries out of the bag and began to munch on them and sip his orange soda.

Jack glanced at Charlie and smiled. "You're welcome." Then he looked forward. The traffic light turned straight from green to red. Jack muttered as he slammed on his brakes.

A little voice muttered. "Shit."

"Charlie! Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Charlie looked at his Dad and smiled. "I've been watching you, Dad. I'm your little buddy. I want to be like you. I'm gonna eat all my food and grow up tall like you." He lifted his leg, orange soda dripping off onto his booster seat, and pointed to his boots. "We both got camoflauge pants and combat boots. I want to do everything you do." French fries were scattered over Charlie's lap and the floor. One had flown onto the dashboard.

Jack mentally cursed himself out. That was not the kind of thing he wanted his four year-old picking up. Not to mention that Sara would skin him alive if she heard Charlie say that word. He glanced at Charlie again. The boy was still smiling at him. Jack ruffled his hair then handed him some napkins. "Here try to dry your pants a little."

Charlie took the offered napkins and dabbed at his wet pants. Once he'd gotten up all he could, he put his now empty cup in the bag and pulled out his nuggets and toy. He set the toy on his still damp lap and opened the nuggets. The light turned green and Jack drove off.

A few minutes later, they were home. Charlie stuck his toy, which he'd opened and had been playing with, into on of his pockets and undid his seatbelt. Jack undid his and got out of the truck. Once on Charlie's side, he helped his son out. Then he reached behind the seat and pulled out the bags. "Do you want to carry your new sneakers?"

"Uh huh."

Jack handed Charlie the bag with his sneakers. Bag in hand, Charlie raced for the door. Jack laughed as he opened it and yelled, "Mommy, Mommy, look what I got!"

Laughing, Jack shut Charlie's door and walked to the house. As he entered the open front door, Jack called out, "Honey, we're hoooomeee!" Jack went to the kitchen and put away the garbage bags and dish soap then went to the bathroom with the supplies he needed to fix the leaky pipe. Remembering what had happened with Charlie in the truck, Jack bowed his head, folded his hands, and said a quick prayer then went about fixing the sink.

Charlie spoke just as Jack finished repairing the leak. "Daddy, you do Thomas now?"

"Just a second." Jack turned on the water then looked under the sink. No leak. He let it run a few seconds more just to be sure. Satisfied he'd fixed the problem, Jack shut off the water and turned to Charlie.

Before Jack could say anything, Charlie asked, "Now?"

Jack laughed and tussled Charlie's hair. "Ya sure you betcha."

Two hours later Charlie was getting impatient and Jack was biting his tongue so he wouldn't curse in front of the boy. Who the hell designed these tracks anyway? And what _genius_ wrote these instructions? He flipped the paper around for about the twentieth time then tossed them away in disgust. I'll figure this damn thing out myself.

Finally, twenty minutes later, the track was together. Not exactly as the instructions had showed, but Charlie was only four. He wouldn't care. Jack opened the packages for the trains and set them on the track then turned to his son. "Okay, little buddy, all done."

"Yeah!" Charlie whooped. He rushed to the table and started playing. Jack leaned against the doorway to Charlie's room. He was content to watch Charlie play. He smiled as Charlie pushed the trains around making 'choo choo' sounds.

Several minutes later, Sara joined Jack. She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and leaned on his shoulder as she watched her little boy play. After a few more minutes, she spoke up. "Come on, kiddo. Time to go to Grandpa's. You can play with Thomas again tomorrow."

Charlie stood and faced his parents with a defiant look on his small face. Jack was sure he was going to protest. Instead, Charlie gave an exaggerated sighed and said, "Okay, Mommy."

* * *

"Hey, honey, we're home." Sara said as she gently shook Charlie. "Do you want to walk or do you want Daddy to carry you?"

"I'm a big boy. I can walk." Charlie mumbled.

Jack chuckled softly. He got out of the car and unlock the front door while Sara helped Charlie our of his booster seat. He opened the door then looked back and smiled. Charlie seemed more awake now and he and Sara were walking towards the house hand in hand.

"Okay, little buddy," Jack said as they entered the house, "time for bed." He waited for the inevitable argument/haggeling that usually came at bedtime. It didn't come.

"Okay." Charlie said then walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Jack yelled up after him. "I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"You look beat, hon. Do you want me to tuck him in tonight?" Sara asked.

"No. It's all right. I got him."

Sara laughed softly. "I don't know who's worse, Charlie, you, or Dad."

Jack smiled but didn't answer. He and Sara's father had chased Charlie all around the yard after dinner. Sara was right; he was beat. He was _so_ ready for bed. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'm going tuck Charlie in then I'll be in."

Sara nodded in agreement. They walked up the stairs together. Sara headed for the bathroom while Jack went to their son's room. Charlie was just climbing into bed when Jack entered his room. Jack turned Charlie's Thomas nightlight on then turned off the overhead light. Jack was about to tuck him in when Charlie suddenly got out of his bed and knelt next to it. He watched in silent amazement as Charlie folded his little hands, bowed his head, and prayed as if he were talking to a friend. When he was done, he climbed back into bed.

Jack sat on the edge of his Charlie's bed. "Son, where'd you learn to pray like that?" While Jack still prayed nearly every day, neither he nor Sara were particularly religious. Neither of them had stepped into a church since Charlie's christening.

Charlie smiled. "I been watching you, Dad. Ain't that cool? I'm your little buddy. I want to be like you. I'm gonna eat all my food and grow as tall as you are. We like fixing things and holding mommy's hand. We're just alike, aren't we dad? I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you."

Jack didn't know what to say. He held out his arms and Charlie jumped up into them. Jack hugged Charlie tightly then released him. "My little buddy is growing up." He said as he hugged Charlie again.

Charlie stood on his bed after Jack released him again. "But, when I'm big I'll still know what to do, Dad. By then I'll be strong as Superman." he put his arms up in a muscleman pose. "When I can do everything you do. 'Cause I've been watching you." Charlie hugged his father one last time then laid down.

Jack smiled as he tucked Charlie in. He kissed his son on the forehead and said good night.

"'Night, Dad."

He had just reached the doorway when Jack heard a sleepy voice say, "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, son." Jack whispered as he closed Charlie's door part way and went to bed.

THE END

Drivin' through town just my boy and me  
With a "Happy Meal" in his booster seat  
Knowin' that he couldn't have the toy 'til his nuggets were gone.  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath.  
His fries went a flyin', and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my 4 year old said a 4-letter word  
It started with "S" and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Chorus:  
He said, I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad  
I want to do everything you do.  
So I've been watching you.

We got back home and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
Just this side of bedtime later that night  
Turnin' on my son's Scooby-doo nightlight.  
He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees.  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
Spoke to God like he was talkin' to a friend.  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"

Chorus:  
He said, I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
We like fixin' things and holding momma's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad.  
I want to do everything you do; so I've been watching you.

With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug.  
Said, "My little bear is growin' up."  
And he said, "But when I'm big I'll still know what to do."

Chorus:  
'cause I've been watching you, dad ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo; I want to be like you.  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are.  
By then I'll be strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey, won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do.  
'cause I've been watchin' you.  
hey yeah  
uh huh

_THE END_


End file.
